in your eyes
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, femslash, oneshot. 1st MANDY/MORAG! Mandy was helpful, that was all she was. Even if Morag never gave her the time of day. Mention if used, thx. *Mandy's POV of "I Can Teach You a Lesson"* *T for some language*


**in your eyes**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy! Note: This includes some dialogue from the 1st Morag/Padma oneshot, "I Can Teach You a Lesson," though you don't _have_ to read that to enjoy this.

- ^-^3

"UGH! I _hate_ boys!" Mandy exclaimed.

The other Ravenclaw girls in the sixth-year dormitory laughed at her outburst. Padma, who was nearest and working on some homework, calmed her friend down. "What now?"

"Mike and Terr are downstairs, corrupting Tony," Mandy stated with a scowl. "As if it's bad if _one_ of us in this House remains innocent."

"Emphasis on _'one,'_" Morag agreed, and she laughed when Mandy and Padma each threw a pillow at her. But it wasn't as though Morag's words really bothered Mandy.

"Not everyone's some pervy boy trapped in a girl's body," Padma teased.

Morag pushed her dark brown hair off her shoulder. "I wholly acknowledge that I am a curious young woman…who wouldn't mind a good fuck."

Her roommates groaned. "Oh no…," Su moaned as Lisa covered her ears. "C'mon, Morag. You know you can't swear with Lisa around."

"Yes, her ears are dainty," Mandy joked. But she still liked how the five of them got along, even though Lisa was a bit _too_ innocent.

Su gave her a look, which Mandy shrugged off, and removed Lisa's hands from her ears. "Come on, Lisa. We don't have to stay here."

Lisa nodded. "I'd much rather study in the library—where it's quiet," she added, looking pointedly at Morag.

Morag rolled her eyes. "If you're so smart, then you should know that words are just words. And," she continued, facing Mandy because she knew Mandy was holding in another laugh, "boys are just boys. There's little that separate them from us. In fact, we have all the parts they do—balls and pricks—"

Lisa stood up sharply. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

"—except ours are reversed and inside us—"

Su collected her and her girlfriend's stuff and they left the dorm. Meanwhile, Mandy was taken by a fit of giggles from Morag's language, and Padma had Morag fixed with a look of disapproval. "St—stop!" Mandy gasped; she was laughing too hard.

Morag grinned. "I don't understand the problem." She looked at Padma. "You've read books on anatomy, too, haven't you?"

Padma blushed and scoffed. "You truly are crass, Morag." She heaved a sigh and turned away from Morag with her homework.

Morag frowned and gave Mandy a look, who quickly sobered up and straightened her robes. "I think I'll go give the boys a piece of my mind," Mandy announced. "Maybe if I find Kevin or Stephen, they'll get Mike and Terry to leave Tony alone." She waved to the other two girls. "Don't worry about sending out a search party for me!" The door shut behind her—a heavy alert that Morag and Padma were alone.

And that was what bothered Mandy Brocklehurst. She was the only one who knew about Morag's heavy crush on Padma. It didn't matter that, as far as they knew, Padma liked guys.

Mandy frowned and found that Michael and Terry had left Anthony alone of their own accord. "Hey," she said. "Were they done bothering you?"

Anthony shook his head. "They're never done bothering me, Mandy, you know that." He winked. "Besides, they can try to force their dirty magazines on me all they want…I've seen them already."

Mandy pulled a face and laughed with him. "Oh, that's so gross, Tony!"

"Yes, but I'm waiting for my patience to snap. When it does, I'll let Terry know that Michael's been stealing from his collection."

The thought nearly had Mandy rolling on the floor with laughter. When she caught her breath, she sat beside him. "Oh, Tony…you have no idea how much I needed that."

He gazed up at her. "Is something the matter, Amanda?"

She pursed her lips, knowing Anthony meant business whenever he used any of their full names. She shook her head. "I'd really rather not say, Anthony."

He frowned, but he let it go, and Mandy felt the need to leave the common room then.

She exited Ravenclaw Tower and headed at first for the library. But then she remembered that Lisa and Su were there, and she didn't feel like running into them. Instead, Mandy pretended to be a prefect, wandering the halls, because if she knew Morag, Morag either was or was trying to "get with" Padma, and Mandy didn't want to see that.

In the end, Mandy arrived back at Ravenclaw Tower, but she didn't go upstairs. She crawled onto one of the windowsills and stared outside at the night sky, lost in her thoughts.

The midnight blue sky reminded Mandy a bit of Morag's dark locks. The twinkling stars recalled Morag's shining white teeth. On the ground, Mandy gazed upon the top of the Forbidden Forest. Though it looked black right now because it was dark, Mandy knew how lush and green the foliage actually was…like Morag's green eyes.

Mandy shook her head. She had to stop thinking about Morag like this. But how could she? When she'd known the girl for six years? And it wasn't as though Mandy could be open about liking Morag. Sure, Lisa and Su made sense, but they'd made sense for two years already. Besides, Mandy didn't want everyone to look at her strange just because she happened to like Morag's particular flavor of crass humor and was the only one who did. She could almost picture even Morag's surprise if she realized Mandy genuinely liked it.

But none of it mattered anyway. Morag had her eyes set on something more exotic, anyway. Mandy was plain next to the likes of them, with a typical personality and average looks. Being a Ravenclaw only added something if one wasn't interested in a fellow eagle.

Mandy sighed and wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks, a little stunned that they were wet. But she supposed it was bound to happen; in all her years of friendship with Morag MacDougal, Mandy had indeed cried quite a bit over her.

She left her spot at the window, for at least an hour or so had passed since she'd exited the dormitory. Up in the common room, Mandy looked around and saw that Michael and Terry were back, but at least they'd left Anthony alone this time. "Have you seen Morag?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her or Padma come downstairs. You need her?"

Mandy almost shook her head, but she just ignored the question altogether. In truth, Mandy felt that she _did_ need Morag. But Anthony didn't have to know that. Well, maybe not just yet.

She headed upstairs to the dorm and braced herself. Right as she was about to open the door, Morag stepped out. "Mandy!" Her cheeks were flushed, but she seemed happy.

"Everything all right in there?" Mandy asked, one eyebrow raised.

Morag grinned impishly. "I might have…_persuaded_ Padma to consider me."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Good for you, Morag."

"Thank you, Mandy. I don't think I could do this without your help."

Mandy almost sneered…but she didn't have it in her. "It's fine," she said, keeping Morag's eyes on her. Oh, if only Morag would look at her the way Morag looked at Padma…

- ^-^3

**I actually liked exploring this a bit, because I'd had fun writing "I Can Teach You a Lesson." Plus, I've got a soft spot for friends falling in loving…or at least having unrequited feelings for the other. Yup. :+ I wonder what would happen if Mandy just spoke up to Morag, though… Oh, and Lisa/Su is another M&MWP, as is Morag/Padma. -w-**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew! :]**


End file.
